


A Good Boy

by Gerec



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Erik, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik owes Sebastian Shaw many times over; for saving his life and that of his mother's, after his father died during the War. For taking them into his household and under his protection, and for paying his mother's medical bills when she became deathly ill. </p><p>Sebastian has never asked him for anything in return, only taking Erik as his lover after Erik's own dogged pursuit, but now - now he's finally asking Erik for help. Something only Erik can do for him.</p><p>His task - make one Charles Xavier fall in love with him. It won't be a difficult thing, Sebastian says, and Erik is only too happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/gifts).



> I whipped this bad boy out in record time for my darling Widge! Hope you like it lol!!!
> 
> Also, this is strictly consensual Erik/Sebastian Shaw, though I may write a Charles/Erik continuation later...we shall see!

He’s late.

It’s not much, perhaps only by two minutes according to the antique grandfather clock back in the parlor, but the dread and anticipation in Erik’s gut twinges and roils all the same. He knows he shouldn’t be late; knows how displeased Sebastian will be, and finds it difficult not to sprint down the last remaining hallways to the bathroom at the east corner of the Xavier manor, furthest from the ballroom and unused by tonight’s guests.

He stops at the door to take a deep breath, straightening his tie and running a quick hand through his hair. If there’s anything that displeases Sebastian more than being late is Erik being even the slightest bit disheveled or unkempt – unless Seb is the one messing up his always immaculate appearance.

Erik knocks, and sure enough, Sebastian is already waiting, voice tinged with impatience. “Come in.”

They’ve selected this place to meet at Emma’s suggestion, familiar as she is with the layout of the manor, both from her long association with the Xavier family and what she has gleaned from the servants’ instructions for the evening. All are focused on the party in the west wing thrown by their Master, leaving the east wing empty of both staff and guests.

And it gives Sebastian the perfect spot to meet with his young lover in private.

“I’m sorry, I was waylaid on my way here by--”

“Hush,” Seb interrupts and Erik obeys, folding his taller frame into those welcoming arms without hesitation. Sebastian smooths his hands up and down Erik’s back for long moments, and then gently pulls away, hands cradling Erik’s face. “I have missed you so much, my boy. Have you missed me?”

“Yes,” he answers, and leans against the hand brushing his cheek. “I wish I was home with you.”

Sebastian chuckles, before pulling Erik close to kiss him, warm lips much too light and chaste for his liking. He whines for more but is gently rebuffed, though Sebastian doesn’t let go of him, hands sliding slowly from his shoulders down his arms, coming to rest on his hips. “All in due time. Now, business first. Tell me how things have been with Xavier. Has he taken you to bed?”

Erik flushes; it feels strange talking about having sex with someone else – with Charles – even if Sebastian had been the one to give him the task.  He feels bad, tricking Charles into falling in love with him, though he knows better than to let Sebastian know he has any misgivings.

“Yes.”

“Good, very good,” Sebastian praises, and Erik smiles, always eager to make his lover happy. He’s given so much to Erik and his mother for so many years; saved them from starvation when Erik’s father died, and took them into his household, then paid for his mother’s expensive medical bills when she got sick. It’s the least he can do, to be good for such a generous man, and do the only thing Sebastian has ever asked of him.

“Are you staying here now? With him in the manor?”

“Yes, I have my own rooms across the hall. He tells the staff that I’m an old protégé from Oxford.”

“Ah, that works nicely indeed,” he agrees, and then a sly grin crosses Sebastian’s face and he leans close and whispers, “do you like it, Erik? When he fucks you?”

He hesitates, experiencing a sudden rush of heat at the thought of Charles’ hands stroking him, as they lay entwined in his bed. Of the way Charles feels lodged deep inside of him, so good and so perfect. And the way it makes him feel when Charles places gentle kisses across Erik’s shoulder blades, murmuring softly as he rocks his hips for what seems like long hours of unadulterated bliss.

The grin is slowly morphing into a frown on Seb’s face, and Erik hurries to answer, “Yes. I do.”

And that seems to make Sebastian happy, because one of his hands slides from Erik’s hips to cup his groin, caressing him through the thin material of his tuxedo pants.

“I wish I could see it,” Seb continues, working Erik’s cock with deft hands well acquainted with every inch of his body. “I wish I could watch you; watch him pry you open and fuck you on your hands and knees. You like that don’t you, boy? Like being filled with a big cock and used? Did you whine for him like a dirty little whore, Erik?”

“Yes,” he moans, arousal thick and heavy, flooding through him from Sebastian’s strokes or his words, he doesn’t know. “Yes.”

“Filthy,” Seb says, and it sounds worshipful falling from his lips. “Show me what you do for Xavier. Take your pants off.”

He tries not to trip as he struggles out of his trousers, mindful of the fact that he has to go back to the ballroom still, and can’t afford to tear or stain his clothes. He drapes them carefully on the towel rack before turning back to Sebastian, who in turn, bends him over the long marble counter, baring his bottom half and the metal plug embedded in his ass.

“Such a good boy,” Seb notes, his finger tracing the rim of the plug, making Erik groan. “You remembered to prep yourself for me.”

In truth it’s more about habit now than following Seb’s instruction, though it had started out that way; ensuring he was ready for Sebastian at all times, whenever and wherever he wanted to take him. Now, he finds himself enjoying the familiar thrum of the metal as he moves; likes the delicious jolt he gets when it rubs inadvertently against his sensitive spot.

“Yes, sir,” Erik pants, almost vibrating in anticipation for what he knows is coming next. He doesn’t have to wait long at all - the plug slides out of him in the next moment, quick and easy from the oil he’d used to slick himself, to be replaced almost immediately by a thick cock, pushing all the way in and spreading him wide, making him gasp for breath.

Sebastian slams into him, hands gripping him tight, prying him open as he starts fucking into Erik with an almost desperate need. It’s rough, and every thrust feels like he’s being split open, but Erik loves it – loves the way it makes him feel, so wanted, so beautiful. Being fucked by Sebastian is like coming home; it’s the only thing he’s ever known after all...that is, until Charles.

But being fucked by Charles is nothing like this, as good as it is; doesn’t compare to the way Sebastian takes control, and makes Erik _yield_ , his every touch calculated to wring maximum pleasure from his body. He’s had many years after all, to help Erik learn what he likes, and what he likes most is to give himself over to Sebastian, body and soul.

A particularly vicious jab makes him cry out, his own erection stiffening even more as the pleasured pain races up his spine. Sebastian tugs his hair, just shy of painful, and forces him to look up at the giant mirror hanging on the wall above them, their eyes locking in the reflection.

“Does it feel this good, Erik?” he taunts. “When Xavier slides his cock inside your tight little ass? Do you clench for him; hold him in like you do with me? Do you lose yourself when he’s fucking you? Does he make you beg for it? Like a hungry little bitch for more?”

If possible, Sebastian starts fucking him even _harder_ then, punctuating his words with longer and harder strokes until Erik is writhing and seeing stars. His answer tumbles out in a breathless jumble, every last bit of his composure crumbling as he wills himself not to come. He can’t; not so soon, and definitely not until Sebastian says he can. “No. Not for…ugh, him! Only for you.”

That seems to be the right response because Seb tilts his head back and kisses him, deep and possessive as he plunders Erik’s mouth. It feels incredible, his lover all around him and inside of him, breaking Erik down until there’s nothing but heat and ecstasy. When he turns again his reflection is staring back at him, barely recognizable from the mirror, slack-jawed and panting like a dog in heat.

He’s not sure how long Sebastian ruts against him, still perfectly attired in his tuxedo except for where he is plunging into Erik with abandon. Any another time he’s certain that Seb would keep him like this for hours, desperate and on the edge of release, but Erik is expected to return soon to the party, lest Charles wonder at his absence and come looking for him.

“Sebastian…please,” he begs, clenching hard enough to drag a grunt from his lover. “Please, I need to come. Please.”

“Do you?” Sebastian mutters, the strain from holding back clear in the way he sounds, irritated and out of breath. “Do you want me to come inside you, boy? Fill up your hungry little hole?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer, not really expecting anything but Erik's ragged groans, and reaches to stroke him as he hammers Erik against the counter. It’s permission enough to push him over the edge with a loud cry, and it makes Sebastian stiffen and come inside of him with a groan, Erik’s tight clench milking him to completion.

For a few moments there's just the weight of Sebastian on his back, warm and solid, a presence that he's missed in the past few months. And then there’s a soft press of lips against his neck, right beside his collar, followed by Sebastian pulling out with a pleased hum. He whines, unbearably cold and empty at the loss until he feels the nudge of the metal plug pressing against his rim, before sliding all the way in.

It makes him groan, and he almost loses his balance as Sebastian helps him up and off the counter and onto his feet with a soft chuckle. Erik finds himself clenching down in effort to hold everything in and instinctively resizing the plug for an even tighter fit.

“Here,” Seb says, handing his trousers back to Erik and watching with a fond smile as he slips them on and smoothes the creases and then helping him straighten both his jacket and tie. “I want you to leave it in there all night; to help you remember that you’re mine.”

“Yours,” he agrees and leans in for another kiss, smiling as Sebastian indulges him with a pat on the cheek. He looks around for something to clean up the mess but Seb just waves him away, a clear indication to leave it and get back to the party.

“Erik.”

He turns, already halfway out the door and anxious to get back to Charles before his prolonged absence is noted. But the tone in Sebastian’s voice makes him freeze mid-stride, the expression on his face carefully neutral – all the more reason for Erik to stop and pay attention.

“I want you to get Xavier to fuck you tonight,” Seb orders, and it is clearly an order; as rare as they've been Erik knows he’s expected to obey without question. “Don’t clean up before you do. I want him to fuck you with my come still inside of you. I want to know that he’s fucking my sloppy seconds.”

There’s a swell of anger, and indignation that floods through him at Sebastian’s command, only for it to dissipate just as quickly as soon as Sebastian takes his hand. “My darling boy,” he murmurs, a soft, indulgent smile curling his lips, “won’t you do this for me? Surely it's not too much to ask, is it?”

Of course Erik will do what he asks, they both know, without either of them saying it out loud. Because Erik loves Sebastian Shaw and will do anything to make the man happy.

“It’ll make me so happy,” he says, as though he’s read Erik’s mind. “You’re too good to me, my boy.”

Sebastian squeezes his hand, and kisses him again, and then Erik is walking briskly back towards the ballroom, and back to the party.

Back to seduce Charles Xavier, and make the man fall in love.


End file.
